tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
Building a Good Map
Original Author: Crashii | Editors: (put name here if you edit) (READ WHOLE THING BEFORE BUILDING) Map Size You want to make sure that the map isn't too small and people playing have enough room to go. Small maps will make the game predictable as an army would have one or two routes to a base. Small maps will often result in stalemates or very long games. A good map size is around 300x300 studs, the bigger the better. Just insure that you do not make the map larger than 1000x1000 studs. After you have a map structure, add walls around the map to make sure units don't fall off the map. Make the walls are around 15 studs high, that way people can zoom out and look around without the walls blocking the way, while making sure enemy troops don't glitch out of the map. (A good way to do this is to have a large cancollide brick as decoy and a one stud block near the map, that way if someone tries to glitch a soldier out, to their surprise, the soldier will fall through the wall.) Only resize the walls, do not rotate as that will make it possible for units to climb walls., so the units cannot climb the walls and get to a high position, and don't have floating walls that units can hide under. Base Positions Good base placements is factor of a good map. Making the map as equal as possible for each team makes it enjoyable and people would want to play your map, and berezaa has a higher chance of including your map. To help make better base placement decisions, pretend that you spawned in each of the six bases. Imagine the pros and cons of that location. Try to make it fair for each spawn and give them an equal distance away from each other. If the map isn't large, try avoiding placing a base in the center of the map, as that will be really unfair for that base. They'll have to defend from all four sides. Make sure each base can place two headquarters next to the command center in at least 2 directions, it's not a good thing when you don't have room to place buildings near your command center. Also include two routes to each base, to keep people from spamming turrets around ramps. Keep all bases at the same height level, and make energy crystals far enough from all the bases. Naval Maps Make a one stud invisible block on top of each water to land connection.That way, land units don't fall into the water, and land boats are harder to achieve. To make land boats even harder to occur, don't make tight areas for boats. Make sure it is possible to fit 2 battleships across next to each other in tight areas, so glitching boats on land is really hard to do. Make sure to place some crystals in reach of battleships, to make battleships worth purchasing. Place command centers *just* out of reach of battleships, because rushers tend to eliminate a whole base off the bat on naval maps. Touches of Perfection After building your base, double check by making sure all invisible blocks (for naval maps) are touching and there is no gap for units to fall off into the water, or off the map. Make sure blocks have the correct name, and that all parts are anchored. Double check that command centers and crystals aren't floating, and grass isn't overlapping the mud below it. Once your map is perfect according to this tutorial, have an experienced The Conquerors Mark II player or myself (crashii) review it and give our opinions of spawns and such, if everything seems fine. Submit it to Andrew (berezaa) and wait for it get approved.